Like Shattered Glass
by sapphyreangel
Summary: When Rei ups and leaves, Kai ponders on their relationship while trying to get Rei back. Rei is tired of being second and thinks moving on is the only option for them, will Kai convince him otherwise? Will Tala let Rei go without a fight? KaiRei, TalaRei. INDEFINITE HIATUS/POSSIBLY ABANDONED
1. If you think you're hurting

Righty-O! Let's get this started. ^^ Bear in mind, I wrote this when I was in secondary school so I'm trying to update it so it doesn't sound too childish yeah?

Okay. I've got an essay due on Wednesday and an exam on Thursday so this isn't exactly the right time for me to be handling stories but my euphoria from handing my case study this afternoon is leaving me on a high.

Uh. Obviously I do not own Beyblade.

0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0

_I'm sorry._

Two simple words. Kai stared blankly at the card. It was in his lover, Rei's, tiny, cursive writing. Ex-lover, his mind irritatingly corrected him. Rei had left him.

There was this hollowness in him that Kai disliked. A weak moment, one may call it, but Hiwatari men did not have weaknesses, save his useless father. His mask slipped on as his facial expression went blank before ripping the card and tossing it into the bin.

If Rei wanted to be childish and have a lover's spat, Kai was not about to indulge him. It would be like the countless other times when Rei walked out to stay with Tala or Bryan and Spencer until Rei could no longer bear being away from him and returned.

Yes, that was probably it. Kai's annoyance temporarily satisfied, he returned to his study to concentrate on his work. Someone had to bring in the bacon if Rei and Kai wanted to enjoy their luxurious lifestyle.

He was annoyed. Kai Hiwatari was in a bad mood. It had been twelve days since Rei left and eleven days since he found the short letter. From past experience Rei wouldn't last more than a week without Kai. Mostly he appeared overnight between the sixth and seventh day, Rei would make his blueberry pancake offering and they would be back to normal.

Kai glanced at his table for a moment, watching how the glass figurine caught the light. Rei had this weird fixation on felines and had an odd collection of figurines, stuffed toys and pictures stored in one of the many rooms of the Hiwatari estate. Rei had this silly habit of scouring second-hand shops to find all his little knick-knacks.

On their one year anniversary, Rei made him go on some sort of weird scavenger hunt around the McMansion and his prize? The beautiful phoenix figurine which sat on his desk. Kai fingered the beak as he mused silently.

According to a rather grumpy Bryan, the Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei had spent weeks looking for that special something that Rei had in mind for Kai and they had found the special something in the shop just down the road from Spencer and Bryan's apartment. Kai had hung up chuckling at Bryan's annoyance over the matter.

Kai growled as it reminded him that his kitten was still not back. He pulled on his trademark white scarf and a pair of trainers as opposed to the polished, Italian leather shoes Kai favored before stalking out. He instructed his driver to drop him off along the marketplace before he disappeared into the crowd.

It was the second Saturday of the month which meant the populace would be in full force at the marketplace. Rei loved the carnival-esque feeling that monthly marketplace event gave off and attended faithfully. He would be able to find Rei there.

After much hassle, Kai got to the section where the food and knick-knacks merged. He wandered up an aisle before walking down another before spotting the distinctive pure, white wrap and a tuft of jet-black hair that was Rei.

He sped up, as opposed to running which was undignified as he was in a public area, Kai reminded himself. He cursed when he lost sight of it when he got to the end of the aisle. He turned left, deciding to head down to the lane Rei affectionately renamed Coffeehouse Lane.

He had ordered a black coffee when he spotted not only the jet-black hair but a redhead with a unique hairstyle by said brunet. He hastily grabbed his coffee and was a couple of feet away when he stopped.

Despite having lived in Russia for the last one and half years, Rei had yet to fully adjust to the weather and always wore a coat or jacket. Clad in a white jacket with a single orange stripe down the arm, Rei was talking contentedly to the redhead, and owner of the said white jacket.

Although Kai highly doubted that Rei had left without taking a jacket without him, what made him pause was that Rei and Tala were holding hands. They were a beautiful couple, no doubt, but Kai growled possessively. That was his Rei, not Tala's.

He followed them for a while, watching as they stopped to look at something in a shop or for Tala to briefly hug the shorter male. Kai was already plotting on how to hurt Tala when he felt his own heart stop upon the scene he nearly walked on.

Tala and Rei had stopped yet once again and had briefly debated about entering the shop when Rei gave his heart-warming smile and tip-toeing to give a chaste kiss to the redhead. Tala immediately pulled the Asian closer, deepening the kiss while Rei timidly wrapped his arms around Tala's neck. It was over within a few seconds but both looked equally satisfied as they lovingly continued their walk as though nothing happened.

Kai stared flabbergasted and angry at the scene. Wasn't Rei still his? Kai was sure that there was at least an official breakup before one could actually move onto another lover. Was Rei cheating on him? Had Tala, his so-called best friend, been brainwashing Rei into entering a relationship with him?

He hailed a cab, a sudden urge to go straight him and purge what he had just seen. His chauffeur could rot in hell waiting at the marketplace, right now Kai just needed a drink and maybe a smoke if he desperately needed it.


	2. You ain't seen nothing yet

I had such a hard time logging in to upload this story. Grrr. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed. ^^ especially to my first ever reviewer - sonata hirano!

Oh yeah. Italics are flashbacks. This chapter is more on Rei's uncertainty and his weighing of the situation.

0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

'_Stop it,_' his mind urged him. Rei sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He fiddled with his handphone, checking his message inbox again. Zero new messages. Rei put the handphone on the coffee table before leaving for the kitchen.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Tala asked, his eyes scanning the newspaper.

"You would think he would have at least texted or called." Rei hopped onto the bar stool next to Tala.

It never made sense to Rei why Tala insisted on having bar stools around the kitchen island when Tala disapproved of drinking in the house but that was Tala for you – until he was drunk. Tala had once admitted that the Blitzkrieg Boys had a drinking fest at his home about a couple of months back and Tala ended up puking his guts out hence the no-drinking at home rule. Again it didn't quite make sense to Rei but he put it down as one of Tala's quirks.

"C'mon," Tala got up, the keys in his left hand jangling.

Rei gave Tala a puzzled look, not keen on going out especially on a cold day like this. In Russia every day was cold but there were periods when the weather was more bearable, although today was not one of them.

"Just round the park. You need to get out of the house and stop moping." Tala's grin was back.

"Tala…"

Rei huddled deeper into Tala's jacket. In his hurry, Rei had blindly grabbed a jacket from the cupboard and it turned out to be Tala's, thankfully, heavy duty jacket. He scowled at Tala's back as they trudged the streets to the park near Tala's apartment.

To be honest he ought to treat Tala better. The redhead had been his life support during the agonizing period leading up to the day he left Kai. He had spent weeks contemplating on leaving Kai and if so, his next step.

Surprisingly Rei wasn't ready to leave Russia just yet. He had a love-hate relationship with Russia and he didn't want to leave behind three of his best friends. Not to mention that he had worked so hard to get a spot in the local college, he shouldn't have to give that up just because his relationship had nearly run its course.

That's when Tala stepped in. Like the others, Tala did enjoy Kai's company but hated how shabbily Kai treated Rei. Once Tala and Kai had a huge argument that Kai treated Rei like a toy –when he wanted or needed it, Kai would find Rei but once Rei's usefulness was over, he was treated like an unwanted blanket to be shoved somewhere until the next time.

Rei blushed a little at that thought when someone banged hard against his right shoulder. Rei hissed as Tala glared at the retreating back while worriedly looking at the neko-jin. Rei blushed at Tala's close proximity as he heard the redhead curse in Russian as he checked Rei for any other injuries.

"I'm fine, Tal."

That word nearly brought another blush to Rei's face. None of the Blitzkrieg Boys appreciated abbreviated nicknames. To Tala, it didn't make sense. To Bryan, it was stupid. Spencer couldn't care less if it was only Rei and the Russian team who used it. Later Tala explained a bit sullenly that they were given numerals as a so-called name in the Abbey and having nicknames, as common as it is, was something the boys had to get used to as it was more affectionate than anything.

Tala granted him a proper smile but dropped it immediately and continued his former pace. Rei speeded up to catch up with him.

0000000000000000000000

_Rei had been thrilled when he had managed to charm Kai's secretary into cancelling and reserving the entire Thursday for Rei. It would be their second anniversary and their first official anniversary. According to Tyson and Max, the first didn't quite count because they had yet to become steady boyfriends to each other._

_Scurrying to the kitchen, Rei surveyed the meal he had prepared. Kai had this odd liking for peaches and Rei had spent the better part of yesterday to make the perfect peach pie –crusty the way Kai liked it._

_Ensuring his clothes were stain-free, Rei settled down in the library to wait for his lover. The warmth of the fire made him feel drowsy but he soldiered on, the book on his lap abandoned._

_He woke up a couple of hours later, alarmed that he had fallen asleep. Rei checked the rooms, starting with the kitchen, only to find Kai shut his phone and a guilty expression on his face. The food was obviously cold but it was laid out on the counter._

"_I forgot, Rei. I'm sorry." Kai automatically said._

_Rei's heart felt like it had been slapped onto said counter. Nevertheless he pasted on a cheerful face and reassured his lover it was alright._

0000000000000000000000000

Rei scowled as he remembered. He was making the right decision. Like the saying goes, it takes two hands to clap. If Kai thought their relationship wasn't worth saving and wouldn't meet Rei at the halfway mark, there was no reason for Rei to struggle and torment himself.


	3. I hope you know that

Right. It's slightly past quarter to 2 in the am. But I figured I might as well post this. I've got new storyline and its been writing itself out in my mind but I promised I'll finish this one before I embark on a new project. The horrible news is my old com (i got a new laptop in compensation, YAY!) erased the rest of this story, as well as everything else, so from here on will be my attempt at regurgitating the story.

0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0

If someone held him at gunpoint and asked him the moment he fell in love with a certain Chinese blader who went by the name of Rei Kon, Kai would have been screwed.

The moment he clapped eyes on the tanned, dark-haired boy, Kai was caught under the teen's spell. Kai, naturally, had been displeased. He had worked so hard till that point and he wasn't about to throw it all away for some second-rate blader. He pushed Rei, and the rest of the Bladebreakers away but Rei always bounded back with the same pleasant smile.

At the beginning Kai often wondered why he even agreed to the captaincy of the newly formed team. Tyson was noisy, lazy and a glutton. Max was always hyper and often made Kai wonder if he was coked out of his mind. Kenny was a nerd and a slave to the laptop he seemed surgically attached to. Rei… was Rei, calm, collected and understanding, way more normal than the other three. Maybe because of that and Kai's intrigue that he had more tolerance and respect for Rei than the rest of the geek squad.

But it was really during the European tournament with the Majestics did he really form a bond with Rei. By then his observation had turned into an annoying crush and Rei was extremely aware of it yet he did nothing but subtly tease his captain.

Of course, it never occurred to Kai to try and resist the charms of one Rei Kon. By the time the World Championships had rolled round, they were dating. A few stolen kisses here, a full-blown snogging session after curfew, a quick grope during a group movie-slash-sleepover-slash-bonding session and then Kai did the unthinkable. He upped and left his current team to join the Demolition Boys.

Rei flat out refused to see him during that period and Kai didn't bother to look him up especially after taking Lee, Rei's best friend, head-on. They had met purely by accident (Rei called it fate) a day before Kai issued the challenge against the Bladebreakers.

It bothered Kai that his mind was overjoyed to see Rei and even more when Rei smiled. '"_I forgive you,"_' Rei had told him before he disappeared back in the crowd.

His heart had been in his throat and mouth when Bryan took Rei on. Having been in the Abbey years ago and reacquainted with his not-quite-friends, Tala and Bryan, Kai had been worried for Rei. His exquisiteness, charm and aura of innocence attracted Bryan like bees to honey and Rei won but ended up worse for wear.

Bryan did show up the following night to apologize but Kai had sent him away, making a decision on an unconscious Rei's behalf. He was baffled when he had told Rei and Rei had immediately gotten angry and scolded him for being prejudiced.

They had their first big argument there and it looked like their relationship, if it could have be called one, was over when Kai had his epiphany. He honestly loved Rei and he'd be damned if he would let anyone, much less Bryan, be the end of his and Rei's relationship. He had gone back to the hospital to find a weepy Rei who pretty much felt the same. They came out a couple of weeks later, much to the dismay and horror of the pink fiend, Mariah, and his grandfather. Not that either opinion mattered to them.

Kai stared at the ceiling broodingly. The only light was the red glow at the end of his cigarette. Rei hated the smell of it and abhorred smoking. Kai had obligingly agreed to smoke only outside the house or spare room on the first floor.

The house was dark and quiet, it was devoid of the homey, feel good feeling it usually exuded. Kai never realized that it was Rei's liveliness that brightened up the big home. Somehow knowing that bit of information didn't make him feel any better, in fact it made him feel worse.

Tyson had called up the house a couple of times after Kai had curtly told him that Rei was no longer with him after the second call. At first he had been outraged, yelling at Kai and insisting that Kai must have hurt Rei somehow and threatened to come down. But around the fourth or fifth call, he had sounded sheepish and even mumbled an apology.

It irked Kai that Tyson, or Max, had called Rei up and gotten Rei's side of the story. Yet Kai wasn't about to stoop down and ask them what Rei had said. Kai Hiwatari didn't owe them anything and he didn't want to start now.

Thankfully he didn't have to spend the day moping around. He had plenty of work to focus on during the day and sometimes nights but it was the weekends that dragged on and gave him plenty of time to mull and replay that scene he wanted erased from his mind.

He had bumped into Tala during the week and it took quite a fair bit of will power not to punch the redhead's smirking face. Instead of returning to the office, Kai had spent the next two days smoking pack after pack of cigarettes as he stayed away from reality.

Kai snorted, how pathetic he had become. He had spent fourteen years without ever knowing Rei, a year travelling with Rei and another year and a half together with Rei and now a month without Rei later, he was falling apart. How the mighty have fallen, the walls and empty rooms seemed to mock him.

Casually stubbing out the cigarette, Kai threw it out of the window and into the shrubbery. Maybe for once the gardener would have a proper job to do.

His chauffeur looked surprised to see him but hurried to open the back passenger door. Kai waved him away irritably as he slid into the driver's seat. He would go and find Rei at his workplace. He had enough of waiting and of whatever mind games Rei had thought up. He would find Rei, talk to him and bring him back.


	4. What you want isn't always what you get

I'm on a high. I'm really happy people are reviewing my story, considering that beyblade isn't that popular anymore but still, yay. Yeah, two updates in a day but I guess updating beats having to look for a job right now. Heh.

0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0

Rei felt low. In the weeks leading up to his sudden 'disappearance' as Tyson had not so kindly put it, he had questioned himself about it. Was it his fault? Had he been such a poor lover? Did Kai prefer someone more outspoken or someone more fitting of Kai's station? Was his leaving Kai justifiable?

Unexpectedly his mind had been inwardly going through the motions of the debate. He had come up with a speech on why he, Rei, was leaving Kai. He tried it out, practicing with the mirror, testing its potential, sharpening his argument.

Two days before Kai was due to return from a business trip, all logic and courage failed and Rei had packed a bag and left, only stopping to write a short, cryptic note. Tala was not surprised to see Rei on his doorstep but had been shocked when Rei announced he had left Kai.

At that point whether Tala believed him or not didn't matter, Rei simply needed a shoulder to cry on and a shelter over his head until he got his bearings back. The first week or so had been easy –it was like the kind of holiday where you forgot about everything else. But by the ninth day, Rei was upset that either Kai hadn't noticed his disappearance or he simply didn't care.

That's when it got a little messier. Feeling upset and unwanted, Rei had accidentally crossed the line between friendship and intimacy when he kissed Tala out of consolation. He had been embarrassed but Tala was firm –nothing would destroy their friendship.

It was just one kiss. Yes, Tala knew that as a rebound catch, statistically their relationship was doomed from the start but if they both wanted it, he was willing to take a chance and see where their newfound relationship would lead to.

Aside from one other kiss down Coffeehouse Lane, some handholding and cuddling, there wasn't much to report. Tala, unlike Kai, was open about it and it didn't bother him the slightest that not everyone approved of their relationship. Although it may not look like it, Tala was the 'go with the flow' type of person when it came with relationships, he was neither demanding nor moody and Rei was grateful for that.

"Table fifteen," the tray was dumped onto the pick-up counter.

Rei's head snapped up, a fake smile on his face as he picked up the tray and quickly delivered to said table. The good thing was that he was either busy with school or work or catching up with friends that he rarely had a moment to truly focus on his heartache.

Rei suddenly wanted to laugh. He was barely eighteen, what did he really know about love and pain? He was still young, both in years and wisdom. He should be like Tyson and Max, still a bit oblivious and uncaring about what the world had to offer, having more than their fair share of fun and laughter.

The last two plus years had been good, Rei certainly couldn't complain. He had gone from being a simple village boy to a struggling blader to World Champion before moving in with his then on-off lover, Kai Hiwatari. Not that the relationship had been one of suffering. Sure, it had its ups and downs. Rei had wanted to either go back to China or Japan but Kai had been insistent on remaining in Russia so Rei spent six months in a private academy studying the language before he decided he did enjoy school and wanted to continue.

It had been a bit of a shock for the White Tigers that was for sure. In Rei's village, his accomplishment of being World Champion meant the end of his 'education' and when Rei returned he would formally enter the Council at a junior rank. At that time, even now, the idea was stifling. If Rei were to be honest, he never wanted to go back to the village.

That was why he was motivated to work harder. Kai had been picking up his tab since Rei agreed to stay on in Russia with him but now Rei felt embarrassed that he had allowed himself to mooch off Kai. He had yet to collect the rest of his belongings from Kai's house as well, unable to face Kai.

"Kon, my office now." his boss barked at him, looking anxious.

Rei startled as he slipped into the cramped office in the back on the small restaurant. His eyes on the floor all the time, he tried to recall any infraction he had done. He looked up only to find garnet eyes staring dispassionately at him.

Now he knew why his boss had looked like he was going to wet himself. Kai Hiwatari was a big name and he wasn't about to defy any order that Kai might have given. Kai gave a semi-amused glance at the man standing behind the desk. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow Rei for an hour or so?"

The man shook his head, "No, Rei can have the evening off. Is there anything else you need, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"No. That would be all," Kai dismissed the man before returning his attention to Rei.

This was yet another Kai habit that Rei absolutely hated. The way he treated people like they were merely unfeeling objects that had no opinion or say whatsoever. Rei often felt like he had something like 'Rei Kon, property of Kai Hiwatari' stamped on his forehead because that was how Kai treated him, just like a pet.

Kai gestured for Rei to follow him. Woodenly Rei did, grabbing his bag and coat. A smile was threatening to break onto Rei's face when he realized Kai was leading him to the park near Kai's home. Rei loved it as it had a small waterfall where he used to sit around and meditate until the weather sent him running for the nearest warmth source.

Now this was part of the Kai he loved. Kai must have inherited some hidden romantic gene from his mother (definitely not from his grandfather in any case) because Kai would sit with him and not make a sound for as long as he could. Although he would disappear within half an hour, he always returned with a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate with extra chocolate sauce or a caramel macchiato for Rei before they walked home.

When they got home, Kai would actually shoo Rei upstairs and prepare a hot bath for him. It bordered on both romantic and overprotective mother hen as Rei knew Kai worried that Rei would catch a chill from staying out too long.

"This charade has gone on too long. Jermija[1] has gone to retrieve your belongings." Kai told him bluntly.

Rei's eyes turned to slits, a snarl emitted from his throat. Same old arrogant prat.

0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0

1 – Jermija means Jeremiah in Russian (according to some website)


End file.
